Inside Out (Nelvana and TamaTown Style)
Nelvana and TamaTown's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Bill - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Lori Loud (The Loud House) *Anger - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Poppet (Moshi Monsters) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Joy - Katsuma (Moshi Monsters) *Bill's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Snookums (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Jangles' Fear - I.G.G.Y. (Moshi Monsters) *Jordan - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Crusher (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Hopeful Heart Cougar and Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Joy - Ponytchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana and TamaTown Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana and TamaTown Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana and TamaTown Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana and TamaTown Style) - Gentle Heart Lamb We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana and TamaTown Style) - Lori Loud Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana and TamaTown Style) - Wile E. Coyote My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana and TamaTown Style) - Tenderheart Bear Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana and TamaTown Style): Sally Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana and TamaTown Style) - Transcripts Category:Nelvana and TamaTown Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG